The invention relates to a carrier vehicle for a tube weapon having a resiliently arranged undercarriage and having at least one support arrangement which, in the combat position, is arranged between the vehicle and the ground, with the support arrangement comprising at least one support which transmits at least a portion of the recoil forces acting on the vehicle during the firing of the ammunition into the ground via a ground-side pedestal.
If light-weight vehicles are used as weapon carriers for tube weapons, the recoil forces are so large, in particular, when large-caliber tube weapons are used, that they must be guided into the ground with the assistance of a support arrangement acting in addition to the vehicle. This is the case especially if, owing to the space conditions in the vehicle, the recoil forces are transmitted into the vehicle at a large distance from the center of gravity of the vehicle.
Frequently, folding or hinged supports with ground spades are used as the support arrangements. The ground spades can be anchored in the ground with the help of the respective vehicle propulsion system. Furthermore, the use of telescopic supports as support arrangements has been disclosed, with the supports being moved hydraulically or manually via a threaded spindle.
The drawback of the known carrier vehicles mainly is that the recoil forces induce the vehicles to vibrate because of the resiliently seated undercarriages. Furthermore, on soil with growth, settling phenomena occurs with high-powered weapons. The vibrations of the vehicle and the settling phenomena lead to the fact that, on the one hand, the crew of the vehicle is exposed to jerky loads during firing and that, on the other hand, displacements of the carrier vehicle occur which necessitate rather large aiming corrections for the respective subsequent firing.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a carrier vehicle of the type mentioned at the outset, wherein a manual resetting of the support arrangements can be omitted, even if firing takes place from a position with soft underground, without negatively influencing the target or aiming accuracy of the tube weapon.